Aegis
by Hyouton Inuki
Summary: Fic dịch. Tất cả những gì chúng muốn là được ở bên và bảo vệ cậu. Nhưng cậu là chủ nhân, là vua của chúng. Và tất cả những gì chúng có thể làm là thực hiện điều ước của cậu. Kể cả khi đó không phải là điều chúng muốn...


**Disclaimer:** Các nhân vật không thuộc về tôi, họ thuộc về thánh troll Kubo yêu dấu :)) Fic thuộc sở hữu của carzla

**Author:** carzla

**Translator:** Hyouton

**Link gốc:** www. fanfiction s/ 6717787/ 1/ Aegis

**Rating:** T

**Category:** angst, hurt/comfort

**Warning:** không

**Status:** hoàn thành, đã được sự cho phép của tác giả

**Words: **2177

**Characters:** Tensa Zangetsu và hollow Ichigo

**Spoiler:** chương 420 - 421

**Summary:** Tất cả những gì chúng muốn là được ở bên và bảo vệ cậu. Nhưng cậu là chủ nhân, là vua của chúng. Và tất cả những gì chúng có thể làm là thực hiện điều ước của cậu. Kể cả khi đó không phải là điều chúng muốn...

* * *

**Aegis (*)**

(*) Aegis: chiếc khiên của nữ thần chiến binh Athena

Đó là một điều ước, điều ước của chúng. Chẳng phải cái gì lớn lao vĩ đại, cũng chẳng phải cái gì khoa trương hào nhoáng, chỉ một điều ước nhỏ nhoi đến từ sâu thẳm tận đáy lòng.

"_Thứ mà ta muốn bảo vệ... không phải thứ cậu muốn bảo vệ"._

Tất cả những gì chúng muốn, tất cả những gì chúng ước là có thể ở bên cậu, mãi mãi, để có thể bảo vệ cậu. Để chở che cho một kẻ liều lĩnh đặt cược cả tính mạng và thể xác để bảo vệ những người cậu thương yêu, để có thể bảo vệ tất cả mọi người... trừ chính bản thân cậu.

Chúng muốn gánh vác nhiệm vụ đặc biệt ấy, vai trò của người bảo vệ... người vệ sĩ của cậu. Với chúng, trên thế giới này, chẳng có ai quan trọng hơn cậu. Với chúng, chẳng ai quý giá hơn một Kurosaki Ichigo.

Đồng sự.

Chủ nhân.

Vua.

Dù có gọi cậu bằng danh hiệu gì đi nữa, thì chẳng có gì để nghi ngờ việc cậu là trung tâm của thế giới này. Không có Ichigo, chúng không tồn tại. Chúng được sinh ra từ linh hồn của cậu, cậu cho chúng sự sống. Nói cho cùng, sự tồn tại của chúng xoay quanh cậu. Vậy nên đổi lại, chúng làm mọi thứ để chắc chắn rằng linh hồn mạnh mẽ, thuần khiết, yêu thương ấy sẽ không biến mất. Chúng sẽ bảo vệ cậu, hạ gục tất cả những kẻ ngáng đường bằng bất cứ giá nào và làm cho cậu mạnh mẽ hơn để không kẻ nào có thể làm hại cậu.

"_Thứ mà ta muốn bảo vệ... là cậu, Ichigo"._

Cuối cùng, Aizen Sousuke và hougyoku đã xé nát thế giới này khỏi trục quay của nó.

Chúng là lý do Ichigo phải học Getsuga Tenshou cuối cùng – Mugetsu, và sử dụng.

"_Nếu cậu dùng nó, cậu sẽ mất đi sức mạnh thần chết của mình"._

Chúng là lý do mà lúc này đây, thế giới đặc biệt của chúng với những tòa nhà chọc trời đổ sụp, và bầu trời trong xanh tan vỡ thành một màu trắng hư vô.

Là lý do mà chúng không thể nào ở bên Ichigo được nữa.

"_Vĩnh biệt, Ichigo"._

* * *

"Cậu ta đã làm điều đó hả".

"Không phải đã quá rõ ràng sao hollow?"

"Câm đi. Tất nhiên ta biết điều đó... Thật khốn nạn là nó lại quá rõ ràng".

Chắc chắn rồi, nhất định là thế, Không chỉ là những tòa nhà chọc trời tạo nên thế giới của Ichigo từ từ chậm chạp xuống cấp và đổ sụp lên mỗi người, cả hai bọn chúng – hollow và zanpakutou – có thể cảm nhận thấy hình dạng của chúng bắt đầu mờ đi và biến mất. Đó là những dấu hiệu rõ ràng Ichigo đã sử dụng Mugetsu.

Hollow thậm chí còn chẳng muốn nhắc tới cái đau đớn kì lạ trên ngực. Hắn thậm chí chẳng có một trái tim, vậy vấn đề là không nên có bất kì đau đớn nào ở đó hay là bất cứ đâu đi nữa.

Hắn liếc nhìn linh hồn đang cùng hắn sẻ chia cái thế giới dần chết mòn này, lơ đãng tự hỏi liệu tên hồn kiếm kia có cảm nhận thấy cùng cơn đau nhói kì lạ ấy. Tensa Zangetsu đang ngồi gần hắn hơn bình thường. Nhưng trước đó không quá lâu, chúng đã hòa nhập để quyết tâm từ chối dạy Ichigo Mugetsu (dù vài phần trong chúng có lẽ đã biết rằng cuối cùng cũng chỉ là vô ích), và đấy có thể là lý do. Cộng thêm, chẳng có gì phải ngại về vị trí của chúng ngay lúc này.

"Tên vua ngu ngốc... tốt hơn là ngươi phải giết được tên khốn Aizen đó", hollow càu nhàu rủa nhẹ.

Thường hắn có thể biết chuyện gì đang diễn ra bên ngoài thế giới của Ichigo. Nhưng bởi ảnh hưởng từ Mugetsu, giờ gã hoàn toàn biệt lập với cậu. Hắn không thể biết liệu có thứ gì đe dọa nhà vua của hắn không. Giờ hắn chẳng thể làm bất cứ điều gì, hắn hoàn toàn vô dụng. Và tất cả những bản năng của hắn là hét lên với cậu làm điều gì đó nhưng lại không thể.

Khốn nạn. Hắn thật sự muốn xé toạc thứ gì đó ra. Thật tệ là lúc này đây lựa chọn duy nhất – thậm chí còn không thể tính là một lựa chọn – lại là Tensa Zangetsu. Thật kì quặc, mặc cho bản năng khát máu, hollow cũng nhận ra rằng bản năng ấy chẳng hướng tới tên đồng sự kia trong thế giới đổ nát này.

"Ichigo sẽ sống". Tensa Zangetsu trả lời trong yên lặng.

Giống như hollow, anh cùng ở trên một chiếc thuyền, anh không thể nói chuyện gì đang diễn ra với Ichigo ở thế giới ngoài kia. Anh không biết anh dựa vào điều gì để nói rằng chủ nhân sẽ sống. Nhưng anh phải tin điều đó. Thậm chí cả khi bản thân anh đang dần biến mất mãi mãi, Tensa Zangetsu cũng phải tin rằng Ichigo sẽ ổn. Rằng anh vẫn có thể bảo vệ cậu cho đến giây phút cuối cùng trong sự tồn tại của mình.

Anh nhận ra mình đang ngồi gần hollow hơn rất nhiều so với bình thường. Anh không thấy ghê tởm hollow, dù cho có những lúc anh không hề thích thú cái mớ ngôn từ của hắn. Dù cùng được sinh ra từ linh lực của Ichigo, thì bản chất của chúng vẫn khác nhau, nhưng rồi anh nhận ra, chúng cùng chia sẻ cùng một khao khát được bảo vệ Ichigo khỏi những nguy hiểm rình rập. Nhất định chúng đã bộc lộ điều đó, bằng những cách khác nhau và rõ ràng đó là điều Ichigo đã nhìn nhận một cách chủ động hơn - và cuối cùng chúng cũng có chung một mục đích.

Mặc cho hình tượng của chúng lúc này, nếu ai đó có thể nhìn thấy, là một nỗi u sầu. Tensa Zangetsu tự hào rằng chủ nhân đã giữ vững niềm tin cho tới phút tận cùng, rằng Ichigo có một ý chí thật mạnh mẽ. Tuy nhiên, anh chẳng còn chút năng lượng nào để lấy làm vui sướng về điều đó.

Khao khát duy nhất của anh, khao khát duy nhất của chúng... là có thể bảo vệ chủ nhân mãi mãi. Nhưng lúc này...

Thứ duy nhất hoàn thành bức tranh ấy, chầm chậm kéo dài nỗi tuyệt vọng là trời mưa. Nhưng bầu trời vẫn tự do thoát khỏi những đám mây trước đó, và dù cho những tòa nhà đã sụp đổ, chúng vẫn hoàn toàn khô ráo. Ngay lúc này hollow nghĩ hắn thích thiên đường mở rộng cánh cửa dội nước cho chúng ướt sũng. Hoặc thậm chí là ngập chìm trong biển nước như lần đầu Ichigo bước vào thế giới này trong bankai.

Một thế giới hoàn toàn khô ráo nghĩa là Ichigo không còn hối hận về những việc mình làm.

Cho dù hắn nhất định là một hollow, bằng cách nào đó, vẫn nhói đau một chút khi biết rằng sự thật... và bằng cách nào đó, hắn chỉ biết Tensa Zangetsu cảm nhận được điều ấy.

* * *

Đó là một cảnh tượng kì lạ chưa từng thấy – một linh hồn trảm hồn đao và một hollow ngồi cạnh nhau, hơi tựa vào nhau chống lại nỗi tuyệt vọng đem đến bởi những tòa nhà đổ sụp, tan nát – và thậm chí còn kì lạ hơn khi lại là một phần trong cảnh tượng như thế.

Tận đáy lòng, Tensa Zangetsu chẳng cảm thấy chút gì để buồn quan tâm cái tình trạng kì cục này.

Trước khi hollow biến mất như những thực thể khác tồn tại trong thế giới của Ichigo, anh đã một mình ở đấy. Dù vậy anh chưa bao giờ thật sự cảm thấy đơn độc trước khi Ichigo biết tên mình. Đó là bởi anh vẫn có thể cảm thấy Ichigo, vẫn có thể quan sát những điều đang xảy ra ở thế giới thực qua đôi mắt của cậu. Mặc dù điều đó chẳng đúng cho lúc này.

Bởi vậy, khi bắt đầu mờ đi, anh cảm thấy thật hạnh phúc bởi anh không còn đơn độc. Sự liên kết thể xác giữa anh và hollow cũng cực kì thoải mái, có lẽ còn hơn cả anh từng nghĩ. Anh tựa nhẹ vào cánh tay phải hollow, một phần dựa vào lưng hắn. Bàn tay chúng áp vào mặt đất, ngay cạnh nhau, một trắng tái và một hoàn toàn trắng bệch, ngón tay hơi chạm vào nhau.

Và rồi anh cảm thấy bàn tay hollow di chuyển cùng sự ấm áp tỏa trên lưng bàn tay trái. Anh nhìn xuống, ngạc nhiên, ở đấy... thay vì đặt bên, bàn tay hollow gần như đặt trên tay mình, nhẹ nhàng... không chắc nữa.

Không chắc chắn không phải là thứ để nói về hollow. Đó là sự thay đổi gần như hoàn toàn trong tính cách hắn để làm thế.

Tensa Zangetsu rời mắt khỏi tay chúng để nhìn gương mặt gã kia. Anh thấy đôi mắt đen vàng chằm chằm nhìn anh, một không khí thách thức toát lên từ chủ nhân của chúng. Rõ ràng hollow thách anh nói gì đó, làm một điều gì đó để từ chối cử chỉ này. Trong khoảnh khắc, Tensa Zangetsu cảm thấy rất muốn mỉm cười nhưng anh kìm lại. Có thể hollow sẽ hiểu nhầm. Thay vào đó anh rút bàn tay trái ra cẩn thận đan những ngón tay vào hollow trong khi vẫn nhìn vào mắt nhau.

Đôi mắt vàng-đen mở to. Thành thực mà nói, hollow đã sẵn sàng cho bất cứ điều gì trừ điều linh hồn zanpakutou vừa làm. Có điều gì đó thôi thúc hắn nắm lấy bàn tay Tensa Zangetsu bằng bàn tay của mình. Chúng ngồi cạnh nhau, trên thực tế là những cánh tay đang áp vào nhau, và điều đó... thật tuyệt. Vậy nên hắn làm điều hắn làm, mặc dù hắn chỉ định thử, và đã nghĩ đến việc bị từ chối...

Vậy nên zanpakutou làm hắn hoàn toàn ngạc nhiên.

Hắn tiếp tục nhìn chằm chằm vào đôi mắt màu xanh nhạt, dần cảm thấy một sự thanh thản xa lạ thay cho nỗi tuyệt vọng, tức giận và bản năng giết người thôi thúc trong hắn. Hollow trút một tiếng thở dài, tự cho phép mình tựa vào zanpakutou. Hắn cảm thấy Tensa Zangetsu dịch ra một chút để cái đầu hắn ngả lên bờ vai anh.

_... Thật ngạc nhiên. Ngươi lại là một đứa trẻ to xác._

Hollow hơi tức mình khi nghe thấy lời Tensa Zangetsu vẳng trong đầu. Tên trảm hồn đao kia mà cũng nói được câu nói à. Với lại, nếu hắn thích thế thì đã sao? Kiếm tìm một cảm giác dễ chịu về thể xác là thứ hoàn toàn thuộc về bản năng.

_Tch, câm đi. Ngươi cũng thích thế mà._

Vậy ra hắn cũng thế, Tensa Zangetsu thừa nhận. Anh cảm thấy được an ủi phần nào khi có người ở bên khi anh dần biến mất. Nhưng giờ còn tốt hơn khi hollow thật sự dựa vào anh một cách bình thường, bàn tay đan vào nhau.

_... Ta đoán là, không hối tiếc...?_

_Cả hai chúng ta đã cho đi tất cả. Nghĩ xem chúng ta có thể cứng đầu hơn tên vua đó không?_

Chắc chắn chúng đã cho đi mọi thứ mà chúng có, nhưng có lẽ từ đầu cả hai đã biết rằng ngày Ichigo sở hữu Getsuga Tenshou cuối cùng chỉ là vấn đề thời gian. Vậy nên, hollow khẳng định rằng hắn không hối tiếc gì cả.

_Có lẽ không..._

Tensa Zangetsu biết hollow không thật sự trả lời câu hỏi của mình. Nhưng anh cũng biết rõ tại sao. Để nói rằng bản thân anh không hối tiếc điều gì... là không thể.

**Ta hối hận đã không thể tiếp tục bảo vệ thứ mà ta đã luôn bảo vệ.**

Ý nghĩ ấy vang vọng trong chúng, giữa linh hồn zanpakutou và hollow. Nhưng sự hối tiếc, điều đó không còn đau đớn như trước nữa, giờ chúng đã có ai đó để chia sẻ cùng một suy nghĩ, cùng một cảm xúc. Như một, cả hai đôi mắt vàng-đen và xanh nhạt nhắm lại với những nụ cười nhẹ cong lên trên từng đôi môi. Chúng ở yên lặng như thế, thả hồn trôi trong dòng cảm xúc...

Cho đến lúc thậm chí những suy nghĩ và hối tiếc không thể tồn tại được nữa.

oO Hết Oo


End file.
